


Love in the Desert

by counting2fifteen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Ok bye, Vacation, also bc i was bored, i swear i write things that aren't domestic fluff, i wrote this for someone in my writing discord's gf, idk - Freeform, kinda went off prompt, title comes from one of my poems bc i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: While on vacation, Dan tries to discuss work with Phil, but keeps getting distracted.





	Love in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> [like/rb on tumblr if ur feeling it thx :) ](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/186447395903/love-in-the-desert)

Dan knocked against Phil’s door frame. “Can I come in?” he asked. Even after ten years of dating and eight of sharing a home (and occasionally bed) with each other, they never got tired of visiting each other’s rooms as if it were the first time again, when everything was new, exciting, and absolutely terrifying.

Phil put his laptop on the bedside table. “Come on in.”

Dan flopped down on the bed next to Phil. “My room sucks.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Well, then, you shouldn’t have let Cornelia and Martyn pick their rooms first.”

Dan scooted closer to Phil. “But then I wouldn’t have an excuse to visit my boyfriend.”

Phil hid his smile. Dan didn’t.

“Tell me more about these excuses,” Phil said.

“Well, I did actually have a few ideas for work.” 

Phil rolled over until he was on his side, facing Dan. “Oh?”

“We’re on vacation, though. We don’t have to talk about them now.”

“No, you’re good. Hit me.”

Dan smirked. “Kinky.”

“I will strangle you.”

Dan’s smirk deepened. “Kinkier.”

“Work stuff?” Phil prompted.

“Oh, right.” Dan flopped back onto the bed, facing the ceiling. “I had a few ideas for a few main channel videos, but I thought we might want to get some joint content rolling.”

“Why the rush?”

Dan sighed. “Oh, Phil. I knew you didn’t keep track of the phandom but I didn’t realize it was this bad.”

Phil shrugged. “I guess you’d know better than me. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we should maybe film a video together soon. Not necessarily while on vacation, but soonish.”

“Gaming video?” Phil asked.

“No, I still haven’t decided on that yet. I was thinking of a collab on your channel or something. Maybe a day in the life?” Dan suggested.

Phil wrinkled his nose. “In Vegas? No way is that going on my channel.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “You’ve been over the legal drinking age for over a decade.”

“Still.” Phil rolled over to get closer to Dan before brightening. “Boyfriend tag?” he teased.

Dan hit him with his pillow. “No.”

Phil laughed and reached for his own pillow. “Best friend tag? No, too intimate. Casual acquaintances tag?”

Dan yanked Phil’s pillow away. “Hey.”

With Phil’s pillow gone, he settled his head on Dan’s chest. “Give me my pillow back,” he said.

Dan smiled. “No.”

“Dan, come on.”

Dan shook his head. “Then you’ll stop cuddling me.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

Dan handed Phil his pillow back. Phil immediately rolled back to his side of the bed.

Dan sighed and followed, dragging himself across the bed. “You’re the worst,” he whispered into Phil’s neck.

“Anyway,” Phil said, “Work stuff.”

“Yeah, work stuff,” Dan agreed, and reached to kiss him.

Phil kissed him back, but leaned away afterwards. “Work stuff?” he asked.

Dan leaned in again. “Just giving the people what they want,” Dan whispered against his mouth.


End file.
